Morning Irritation
by Mana Mihara
Summary: She’s cold, she’s angry, and she wants her covers. Only one person is in her way. [MugenFuu]


**Synopsis: **She's cold, she's angry, and she wants her covers. Only one person stands in her way. (MugenFuu)

**Author's Note: **This is an idea that hit me at 1:30 in the morning. Despite nodding off a few times while typing, I managed to churn it out. This is the first really short piece of writing (only 2 pages) I've written for anything, so please tell me how it turned out.

_Sidenote added on 3/17/06_: This is a one-shot ficlet...there will be nothing more added to this. It's just a random, really short view into a possible future for Samurai Champloo that popped into my head. It's possible that I may write more ficlets, but this one is done.

Heed the rating…'tis there for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Samurai Champloo.

**Morning Irritation**

She was cold.

Bitterly cold.

With her exposed arms chilled by the cool morning air, Fuu shivered, wanting nothing more than to burrow deeply into her warm covers and disappear from the reality of the impending day.

Just a little longer.

Hitching her fingers into the fold of the blankets shoved around her slim waist, Fuu pulled upwards, trying to shelter her trembling body from the elements. But, the covers didn't budge…they remained annoying still, caught by something unknown. Her disheveled hair covered her eyes, blocking her chocolate brown gaze from aptly determining the root of her mounting dilemma. Letting out an aimed breath, she tried the blow the faulty hair from her vision.

Grabbing a hold of the blankets again, Fuu tugged mightily with all her strength. Her reward was an irritated grunt and a shuffling as the body beside her own shifted. And much to her dismay, the shifting served to disarm her of even more of the precious blankets covering her body. Turning her body on her side, Fuu raised herself up on her elbow, her tired gaze slipping lazily over the sprawled figure of the man beside her. Her mouth quirked into a sardonic frown as she eyed his bare back.

Gritting her teeth, Fuu yanked as hard as possible, finally dislodging the man and causing him to reflexively turn towards her. But instead of relinquishing his hold on the precious coverings, he reached out an impatient arm, snagging her elbow and pulling Fuu suddenly against him.

"Mugen, give me some damn blankets," she muttered impatiently, pushing against his chest as she struggled to loosen his vise-like grip. His eyes remained closed as he conveniently ignored her, his head cushioned comfortably by his pillow. She dug her fingers into the hard muscles of his stomach, hoping to cause discomfort. "Seriously, I want some of the blankets," she griped loudly into his ear, moving her hands to cover the blue striped tattoos of his wrists as she wrestled to escape him, and in turn save the stolen blankets from his dictatorial rule.

To her consternation, Mugen responded with a tired grunt, managing to pull her further forward. As she opened her mouth to berate his exasperating behavior, he covered her lips with his, swallowing her agitated words. Taken off guard, Fuu's eyes widened before they shut instinctively, stealing her vision of the softly lit morning. His kiss was soft, undemanding and screamed of half-heartedness. Fuu stiffened against his chest, and with a gleeful retaliation, sank her teeth into his lower lip, nipping him.

She felt the subtle shift, the awareness seeping into his limbs as Mugen's mind recoiled from her deliberate action. Instead of tearing his questing lips from her rabid ones, he sank into her, deepening the kiss and raising a hand to cradle the back of her head as his fingers melded into her tangled brown locks. A cloudy haze began to stealthily seep into her thoughts as he took a hold of her mouth, his tongue slipping between her parted lips and exploring pleasurably. A breathy gasp escaped her as she automatically returned the arduous questing of Mugen's mouth with her own, a delicious tingle spreading in her chest as her heart rate accelerated.

She shivered, slipping her free hand to his neck.

Shivered…

Damnit…he was distracting her.

Rearing away as her eyes snapped open, Fuu speared an angry glare at the man beside her. He knew exactly what got to her, the slimy bastard…and utilized it whenever possible. His hands slipped under the folds of her loose yukata, warmly spreading over her hidden curves.

He meant to catch her further off guard.

He meant to distract her from her purpose.

Oh, no.

Not if she had any say in the matter.

His calloused palm brushed over her bare hip, causing Fuu's eyes narrow as she studied Mugen's familiar features, taking in the devious calculation he tried to hide innocently as he feigned sleepy ignorance.

Six months of marriage to the slob unfortunately had her accustomed to these everlasting annoyances of his. Looking back, Fuu questioned her sanity on agreeing to tie herself to the lout for eternity. It seemed they fought constantly, butted heads over almost everything, and he tried to manipulate pretty much every factor in their churning relationship. Fuu could feel the irate aggravation building in her chest at just the thought. The man definitely knew how to grate on her nerves. It seemed as if he practically lived for it.

"Mugen," she bit out, grabbing his arm to remove the roving hand as it traveled further south. "I'm freezing. Give me some of the blankets…now!"

He popped an eye open, the cloud of sleep still lurking in the murky depths. Stubble shaded his jaw and upper lip, and his hair stuck out in odd angles. But something in his vivid gaze made her breath catch in her throat...made her blink slightly as she tried to clear her thoughts. His eyes darkened in color as he watched her gaze silently, a quiet dare filling the air. Fuu felt her stomach curl, her cheeks heat, and her eyes dilate. No man ever made her feel like this.

None at all.

Except him.

But…

…she'd have it no other way…

Despite the faults Mugen seemed to constantly exude, and the maddening deliberation of his numerous actions, Fuu hastily admitted to herself she did indeed love the infuriating bastard. Very much so, in fact.

Mugen moved toward her again. Aptly reading his intentions, Fuu pressed a firm hand against his naked chest.

"But, I'm cold, Mugen."

His eyes narrowed as they heated instantly with a familiar passion, causing Fuu's toes to curl involuntarily and her lips to part with recognition and expectancy.

"Not for long," Mugen replied softly, his hard voice filling the cool air. He pressed a firm hand to small of her back, pushing her body against his own again. "Not for long," he repeated against her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Tell what you thought! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
